Good Ship Ronks Here!
by A Carrot In The Dark
Summary: Pirate ship battle fics. All for Ronks :D


When she first saw him, her heart started beating like crazy. It was nothing like she'd ever felt before. At least as far as she knew. She couldn't put her finger right on it but she knew a little part of it. It was a yearning. A yearning for something. Something she didn't know. But then she realized. She wasn't yearning for something No. She was yearning for someone. _Someone. _Someone to love her, hold her and make her smile. And she knew who that person was.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how he had felt felt when he first saw her. What exactly he was thinking he couldn't say either. At least not in the company of young children. But he was tainted. He couldn't have her. And besides, he didn't want her. Or he would tell himself that.<p>

* * *

><p>These two people were thrown together by pure fate. They didn't seek each other out. They were just in a group together. And then they had to go and do something. Together.<p>

* * *

><p>"We can't go out there, it's raining cats and dogs." Remus protested.<p>

"How does it rain cats and dogs? Do they ride on droplets or something?" Tonks asked him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Be serious, Nymphadora." Tonks suddenly became cross.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She said, her hair turning red with anger.

"Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora." He teased. Was he actually flirting with her? _Flirting? _No, that wasn't his thing. In school it was always James and Sirius, not him. No he couldn't be flirting now. He had to stop. But she was so...

"Re-mus!" They got to the apparating point and Remus took her hand. He was holding her hand._ He was holding her hand. _Remus felt giddy and excited inside. He turned on the spot but he felt himself being jerked in a different direction. He couldn't breathe... couldn't breathe... And then he landed. Gulping for air he looked around. There was snow on the ground. This was definitely not where they were due to go.

"Ahh!" Tonks was still there. Good. She was screaming and pointing at Remus' shoulder. He looked at it and saw blood spurting out of it. When he realized it was there it started to hurt. His face screwed up in pain he groped in his pocket for his wand. Pointing at his shoulder he muttered,

"_Episkey._" His shoulder felt hot then cold and the bleeding stopped. But there was still a chunk of skin missing. Tonks groaned.

"Man, I'm in trouble now. I'm going to need a damn good lawyer to get out of this and even if I can... I'll live with the guilt! I can't live with the guilt..." She muttered about something or other but Remus was staring at her

"Where are we?" He asked her.

"Northern England." Tonks answered. Remus nodded.

"Why are we here?" Tonks buried her face in her hands.

"Ohhhhh... I- I-" Remus cocked his head.

"I don't understand." She groaned.

"I'm in love! In... in love."

"With whom?"

"With someone I can't be in love with! With someone who doesn't even know! With someone who the whole world hates except for me! Because I love him!" Tonks uncovered her face and bit her fingernails. "With a werewolf." She concluded. Something in Remus' brain clicked. But not all of him liked was in love with_... him._

"And who's that?" He asked, trying not to hyperventilate. She fancied him. And he fancied her. But no, no, no.

Tonks blushed. She obviously thought he would understand. She turned her head.

"No one." She muttered. "No one." Remus raised an eyebrow. It was all he could do to keep calm.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. Remus bit his lip. How to go about this? "Well I have almost the same problem." Tonks turned back to him. Her eyes were red but Remus pretended not to notice.

"No you don't." She sniffed.

"Yes I do. You see I fancy someone but I can't marry her because she won't love me." He sounded like an idiot. He knew he did. He cringed in his mind.

"And who's that?" Remus bit his lip.

"Well..."

"See!?" She suddenly shouted. "You don't have the same situation! You're just making things up to," she was fully crying now, tears streaming down her face. "to make me feel better. Because you pity me. But your too stupid to- to see that the person who I love is you! It's you! I'm in love with you! But you won't ever like me, I know you won't! You didn't even want to-" She was silenced from something pressing onto her lips.

And she melted into the kiss. She was kissing him, her love. Because she loved him and he loved her back.

Tonks didn't care he was a werewolf or at that moment he was injured. Nothing mattered. Nothing in the whole entire world mattered when you loved somebody.

* * *

><p>To everyone else Remus and Tonks' wedding was a small, quiet one. But not to them. To them it was even smaller. To them they only two people in the world there were each other. To them they didn't need anything official to be married, they just needed their love. And that's what they had. They had each other's love and that's what really mattered. Love. All the love in the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this is for the QL. I had to use the line "How does it rain cats and dogs? Do they ride on droplets or something?". It's also for pirate ship battles! I'm the master Gunner for Ronks! Whooo!. Well I hoped you enjoyed this! :D Please review and other stuff. <strong>

**Mawah!**

**Tutashills and Tornados,**

**Lil' Lenny**

**Or Michal, you know...**

**OR:**

**Remus and Tonks,**

**Michal**

**OR**

**Boom Boom,**

**Michal.**


End file.
